


Out Of Character - Severus Snape

by AsthraPolaris



Series: Out Of Character [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen, alternative universe, better Severus Snape, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsthraPolaris/pseuds/AsthraPolaris
Summary: Severus Snape could be better as a person (in my opinion) what if he have overcome his past completely?





	Out Of Character - Severus Snape

**Author's Note:**

> I don't hate Snape, he is a very interesting character, but some of his actions were terrible so this come out of the idea that it didn't need to be like that.

Imagine a better version of Severus Snape, still tortured, still bitter, still feared, but not bitter enough to lash out at kids. And without doubt regretfull for everything he ever believed about muggleborns, not only because of Lily.

Imagine him insisted and many classes of security measures, correcting and reinveinting the way the wizard wolrd do potions. Inventing cures and new potions and taking some apprentices to pass foward his brilliance.

Imagine him putting a stop in all the bullying he can, in all houses, being harsh but not irracional. The kids fearing him, but trusting him anyway.

Imagine Severus Snape still hating James Potter, but capable to see Lily in Harry as well, capable to see the signs of abuse and negligence and not getting to close of the boy who lived, but send him to Pomfrey and voicing his concerns, as he do for many other kids.

Imagine him still hating Sirius, because forgiving his own bullies is hard, but never leting his hate interfering with how he treat Harry, like a strict but fair teacher.


End file.
